


Date Night

by GearsNFears



Category: Diapers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearsNFears/pseuds/GearsNFears
Summary: Gears and Vance go on a date.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This work contains diapers, AB/DL themes, bondage and Male on Male... well, not exactly sex, but sexual acts! Please don't read if any of these make you uncomfortable!

Date Night

Gears nervously adjusted his collar in the mirror. It wasn’t the first time that he had been on a date with someone, not even someone that had shared the same fetish, but it was the first time that he was worried.

“Relaaaax, you are way, _way_ too tense over this,” Mia said, massaging his shoulders. “This isn’t the first time you’re meeting, why are you so nervous?”

“It’s not, you’re right, but it is the first time that we won’t be on a playdate or in the Nealms. It’s the first time we’ll be in a normal environment and I’m, um… Not exactly normal, Mia.”

Mia snickered and turned Gears to face her, fixing his collar in a single, quick motion before placing both hands on his shoulders.

“Gearsy, nobody is normal. And I can guarantee you that nobody likes normal either. You get a lot of bland conversations and dead-end relationships that way,” She paused, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I love you because you’re unique. And unique is just a really finessed way of saying strange.”

“R-Really?” Gears asked, sounding a bit unsure. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Mia, more so that his brain had a tough time thinking that anyone could like him.

“Well, that and the fact you’re one of the juiciest, abundant, filling thralls I've ever had. But mostly the first thing.” She winked, sticking her tongue out and pinching Gears’ cheek.

Gears blushed with a massive smile on his face, having a personal cheerleader tended to have that effect on him.

After the events of the last little outing, Gears and Vance had been texting regularly for a few weeks, rarely seeing each other due to living in different cities in addition to being in the clutches of demons that used them as food sources. They had hit it off, even more than Mia or Oso had originally anticipated.

“So, did you know we’d hit it off?” Gears asked, walking towards the door with Mia in tow.

“You’re both snarky, diaper-loving losers with no social life outside of wuving your mommies, so yeah. Id Say we knew you’d be perfect for one another.”

Mia looked Gears over. Collared button-up shirt, jeans, styled hair, sneakers. It all seemed to be in order, except for…

“Are you diapered sweetie?” Mia asked, squinting her eyes slightly at his somewhat empty looking pelvic area.

“U-Umm, well I uh… Was actually hoping to skip that tonight. This is the first time we’re meeting in person since the library and I wanna ma-Ow! Ow ow ow ow!” His excuse was promptly shot down as Mia pinched his ear, dragging him to the couch

“Tch, you should know Vance is going to be diapered too. All pent up and embarrassed.” Mia scoffed, quickly pulling down his jeans and underwear in one swift action, followed closely by him being knocked onto the couch.

“Miaaaa… Can’t I just be normal for one night??”

“Nope, I already told you, there’s no such thing as normal. Now quit squirming, you wanna make me happy don’t you?”

“Mmmph. Fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

Mia giggled, materializing one of her usual marked diapers from seemingly thin air, like some sort of overtly sexual magician.

“Lift your butt, please.”

Gears obliged, blushing and covering his face as Mia set to work wrapping the thick diaper around his waist, pulling up the wings followed by making sure the tabs were nice and secure.

“Oh come on, ya big dork, this isn’t the first time you’ve been diapered and it certainly wont be the last.” Mia teased, finishing up with an adjustment, making sure all the leak guards were properly facing.

Still feeling the embarrassment of knowing he’d be diapered for his date, Gears whimpered a bit, bringing is hands down before crossing his arms and pouting.

“Don’t make me break out the raspberries you little sourpuss!”

“Harumph.”

Mia gave a seductive glare, quickly diving down and blowing air into Gears’ belly button, giving him a raspberry triggering a giggle fit from Gears as he squirmed and laughed hysterically.

“Hahahaha! O-Okay! Y-You Win! S-Stop! I-Im gonna…”

_Hisssssssss_

The all-too-familiar sound of a diaper filling up with warm piss filled the air as the nanny demon finally let up, staring down at the ballooning diaper and then back up at Gears with a look of ‘mission accomplished’, all while Gears himself blushed brighter than a desert sun.

“Pfft, just changed and already filling your diaper huh? Good thing I know these can hold at least three or our wettings. I’m sure your date will appreciate your soggy pamps as much as me.” Mia jested, placing her hand directly on his padded crotch, giving it a few good gropes.

“Nngh, W-Wait you aren’t going to change me?! That’s not fair!” Gears protested, biting his lip as Mia rubbed his misfortune in.

“Nope! No sense in letting you off the hook for thinking you could be an adult for your baby boyfriend,” Mia giggled, finally letting go of his diaper and running her finger up his chest to his mouth, giving his nose a few taps. “Just be thankful a diaper is all I’m sending you in, I could easily send you with a pacifier.”

Gears felt a few beads of sweat roll down his forehead, a few incoherent stammers escaping his lips as he squirmed beneath the demon on top of him. That nervousness, the sexual frustration within him, that uncertainty is what Mia craved more than anything.

“Such an adorable little ball of nerves you are, I could just eat you up,” Mia teased. “I mean, more than I already am,”

“Y-You’re making me wanna stay in tonight more than anything…” Gears squirmed, trying to break free from beneath Mia’s devilish grasp and strength.

“Now now, I'm just the appetizer for tonight’s three course meal of torment,” She said, holding his wrists down, softly setting her diapered waist upon his, biting her lip as she slowly gyrated her hips and rolled her stomach, letting their padding perform a symphony of euphoria.

That was always what made Gears squirm, sex wasn’t the modus operandi here, it was the escalation. It was perpetual torment of never being able to release that turned his brain to mush, as if the build-up was somehow drowning his brain. It wasn’t just the grinding, it was how all of his senses were stimulated, the smell of baby powder in the air, the sound of crinkling echoing throughout the room, the sight and touch of a beautiful demon slowly encapsulating his body and mind.

“Mmmm, I think that’s good enough,” Mia lifted her diaper up off Gears, letting go of his wrists and rolling off of him. “Now you’re all ready for your date, and I…,” Mia licked her lips and gave his soaked diaper a firm press. “Am ready for my meal.”

“Ngh… Not gonna change me, not gonna let me finish,” Gears whined, sitting up and pulling his pants up over his diaper, a clear outline of its curvature giving his ass a defined roundness. “You really are a demon, you know that?”

“Well what's worse? A demon or the human that makes deals with them?”

“Touche.” Gears replied, in a defeated tone, struggling to pull up his zipper.

He looked down at the obvious bulge, to the unsuspecting eye it just liked he was well endowed. At least that’s what hed hope people would think. Realistically only Mia and Vance would know, but that was part of the thrill. The exposure. An intimate secret on the very cusp of being found out by a crowd, as if walking along the edge of a cliff minus the risk of dismemberment or death.

“Well? How do I look?” He asked, straightening out his shirt.

“Lovely, my little toy. At least now that you’re properly dressed,” Mia teased, giving his butt a firm pat. “Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Gears replied, nervously scratching his hand.

Mia twirled her fingers, a burning oval appearing before them. Of course, as a demon, Mia would have more than one way of getting around aside from just on foot. She took Gears’ hand and stepped through the portal, pulling him with her.

~

It was just after sunset, a brisk autumn breeze chilling the air as Mia and Gears emerged from the portal, quickly dissipating behind them. Of course, by this point Mia had assumed the form of a human, horns tucked beneath a beanie and tail beneath a dress.

“You don’t have to walk me there, ya know,” Gears said as Mia continued to tug him along. “I’m a big boy.”

“That’s a good one sweetie, but Id save jokes like that for your date, I’m sure he’d enjoy them much more than I would.”

Gears groaned as they finally arrived at the restaurant, a homey little Italian place, bustling with couples young and old.

Outside, sitting on a bench with an impatient look on his face, sat Vance dressed in his usual clothes, a striped black and white long sleeved shirt with a hooded grey vest over it, emblazoned with a skull.

“Tch, took you long enough. What was the hold up? Ive been here for 20 minutes.” Vance said, standing up from his seat.

“Oh, this one wasn’t properly dressed. So we had to add a little bit to our travel time,” Mia replied, giving Gears a loud _Thwack_ to his rump. “But then Oso probably dressed you up too, didn’t she?”

Vance’s mildly annoyed expression was replaced with one of embarrassment as he squirmed a bit, a mild crinkling being heard as blushed brightly.

“W-Whatever! Its not like I-”

“Its not like you enjoy them.” Gears and Mia both finished his sentence in unison, a mocking tone obvious in their voices. 

“Honestly, you just gotta accept that you kinda like them. The convenience is such a huge upside.” Gears followed up, giving his own bulging crotch a pat.

“I’ll be sure to let Oso know that you need to be pampered more, since you’re so keen on denying your true nature.” Mia teased, pinching Vance’s cheek.

Vance’s face burned brighter still, holding his hand to where Mia had pinched him and rubbing it gently as if pinched by a dotting aunt.

“I think I’ll leave you two to it, I’ve got some reading to catch up on. Try not to have too much fun, okay sweetie?” Mia ruffled Gears hair and pecked his cheek with a quick kiss before walking through a portal.

“You know you two act like more of a couple that a Mommy and Baby pair.” Vance smirked, observing Mia as she disappeared.

“It’s more like the babysitter you had a crush on. It’s just nice to know someone cares about you.” Gears replied.

The two proceeded into the restaurant, the walls adorned with various Italian trinkets and photographs, the lights set low with the tables and booths lit by candlelight.

“So, It’s um, been awhile huh? How’ve you been?” Gears asked Vance as they were sat at a booth, their waiter leaving them with water glasses and menu’s.

Vance dropped his menu before rubbing his temples in a stressed expression.

“Look this is already awkward enough, most people go on dates _before_ having sexual romps, we don’t need the small talk making it worse.”

Gears, having already decided what he was ordering, closed his menu feeling a bit hurt.

“Okay, I’ll just lay it all out on the table. I find you very attractive, even minus our… ‘common misfortunes’ as it were. You can be a bit brash and rude, but I know that deep down someone has hurt you, and that you put up these walls to make you feel safe.”

Vance, with a shocked expression, looked away from Gears in a moment of shame.

“D-Did Mia tell you that? Or Oso?”

“You did. Just now.” Gears replied, smoothly taking a drink and sipping half the glass in one go.

The silence between the two was deafening, even within the confides of the restaurant.

“Well, this has gone downhill fast. Maybe I should just g-” Gears started to stand up only to have Vance grab his wrist, pulling him back to the table.

“Wait! Y-You’re right… I just um… Yeah.” Vance stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

Gears sat back down, butterflies in his stomach as Vance touched him and wanted him to stay.

“I was the same way. You close your heart to those around you so you don’t have to experience hurt again. You think that, somewhere down the line, its your fault for what happened. To some extent that’s a driving force behind my fetish, you feel like you’re not wanted, so the only way you can feel loved is if someone does want you,” Gears paused, looking down at his glass. “And sometimes all it does is make you feel lonelier.”

“This has gotten kinda heavy.” Vance said, clasping his hands and rubbing his thumbs together.

“Yeah. But even if you don’t feel the same way that I feel about you, I hope we can still be friends. You are super cute.”

Vance blushed, fidgeting a bit and stammering, only to have his blush grow brighter as he reached down and felt his diaper balloon out a bit as he wet himself.

“I-I have to go to the bathroom, to um… wash up.” Vance stammered, quickly trying to slink past Gears towards the restroom.

“That isn’t gonna work on me, you dork. We both know what just happened and we both know you won’t be needing to use the bathroom all night.” Gears winked, tugging on Vance’s arm back and giving his own crotch a hearty pat.

Vance hesitantly obliged, sitting down with a squish and trying his best to keep from getting hard, each motion of scooting in the booth pressing his diaper against him.

“I-Its not like you’d know, you’re probably still dry!” Vance replied, flustered as could be.

“Ive been wet fo-”

“Good evening, welcome to Pasta Palace, are you two ready to order?”

Gears, while normally more confident in his actions than Vance, was still embarrassed that he’d almost admitted to wetting his diaper to a total stranger, a heavy blush blanketing his entire face.

“Um, yes. I’ll have the Shrimp Scampi please, with a si-Ngh!” Gears was cut off abruptly, suddenly feeling a boot squish up against his diaper.

Vance, meanwhile, looked on with great pleasure as Gears squirmed uncontrollably. His boot set comfortably atop his throbbing diaper, he smirked at gears and winked.

“Sir? Everything alright?” The waiter asked, dropping his notepad momentarily.

“Y-Yes. And a garden salad as the side. Ranch dressing.”

“And for you?” The waiter asked, turning towards Vance.

“Spaghetti and Meatballs, with a side of steamed vegetables,” He replied, a massive grin stretching across his face.

“Any allergies I should inform the cook about?” The waiter asked, scribbling down the order.

“Citrus, for me,” Vance quickly replied.

“N-None for me.” Gears said, again, trying his best from falling over in the booth.

“Okay, should be about 20 minutes.” The waiter said, taking their menu’s.

Gears could hardly stop himself from panting like a dog in heat, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as Vance continued looking on with a devilish grin, basking in Gears’ frustration.

“Y-You know, for someone who’s allergic to citrus, you sure have a sour attitude.” Gears finally said, propping himself up against his seat.

“And for someone whos used to bondage and teasing you sure cant control yourself when a cute guy decides to mush your diapers.” Vance replied, easing up a bit.

“To be fair, Mia likes it when I squirm.”

“Are you two like, a couple or something? I get really weird vibes when I see you two, like even you aren’t sure what you are in terms of a relationship.” Vance asked, knowing full well that Gears and Mia didn’t have a traditional relationship, at least not when it came to nanny demons and their thralls.

“I mean, its kind of like the birds that pick the bits of food out of a crocodile’s mouth. Mutually beneficial, the bird gets a meal and the crocodile gets clean teeth. At least that’s how it started.” Gears said, readjusting his diaper a bit after having it used as a foot rest.

“Well what do you mean by that? Are you something more now?”

“I mean, I guess? I'm not really seeing anyone outside of her and you, it kinda blossomed into a friendship. I was originally just another thrall at one point, but it just… turned into more. She's probably the closest thing I have to a best friend.” Gears said, looking down at his water glass only to have his own reflection stare back at him.

“So you… enjoyed _this,”_ Vance gestured towards his waist at the obvious soggy bulge, “Before you met Mia?”

Gears raised his eyebrow inquisitively before realizing that Vance had been referring to his own diaper.

“Oh! Yes, absolutely! I've enjoyed them for quite a long time. I mean, how can you not? Comfort, convenience…”

“Extremely loud, bulky, annoying,” Vance finished, crossing his arms and huffing.

“To some people? Those are benefits,” Gears finished before giving a sly wink. “Seriously though, you must enjoy them to some extent.”

“Well I just… I don’t know anymore? Not really? Its more that I've been made to wear them so much that I cant rightly make that call if its actually me or if it’s a mental dependency,” Vance said, placing his elbows on the table before rubbing his temples in frustration. “I mean you already knew before getting nabbed, I didn’t. And its frustrating.”

“Honestly,” Gears said, leaning in. “To some extent I know what you’re going through. Even if its not on the same subject matter. When me and Mia first starting, y’know… ‘meeting up’, it was really hard for me to tell if she actually liked me or if I was just another plaything in her toy chest.”

“Well what changed?” Vance asked, his attention grabbed by the story.

“She made me happy. And I don’t mean just in a kinky, sexual way, I mean In a… wholesome way. In a way that If I ask to just cuddle or want a quiet night in, she happily obliges, even when she doesn’t get anything out of it.” Gears said, closing his eyes and reminiscing about all the memories the two had made over the past few years.

Vance snapped his fingers to try and bring Gears back to reality.

“Hm? Oh, right. Well, what I'm trying to say is that happiness can be found anywhere. I think that, if you _really_ didn’t enjoy them, you would’ve made an excuse to take them off by now,” Gears said, taking another swig of water.

Vance blushed a bit. Perhaps he had been thinking to far into this? Maybe deep down he had always enjoyed diapers but had subconsciously regressed those feelings in order to maintain some sense of normalcy.

“Maybe youre right… I just… The last few months have been kind of rough and I find myself thinking into things way more than I probably should,” Vance opened up, fidgeting in his seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gears asked, placing his empty water glass on the end of the table.

“Well, my boyfriend and I had split after he cheated on me with some bimbo, then I find myself in the clutches of a demon who babies me like an infant. This isn’t exactly a normal life to live.”

Gears chuckled a bit, reminiscing about earlier in the evening.

“Y’know, someone once told me normal is extremely boring. That you end up with a lot of dead-end relationships that way,” Gears clasped his hands together and gave a warm smile. “I'm sorry your boyfriend cheated on you. I can imagine how that must have felt. But maybe Oso is the universes way of cosmic therapy? And hey! If you and Oso hadn’t met, you can bet we never would have met either!”

Vance’s head darted up, a spark of realization in his eye.

“I… Ill think abou-”

“Gentlemen, your dinner,” The waiter interjected, the couples’ meal on a platter sat atop his hand. “The Scampi for you,” He began, setting Gears food down. “And the Spaghetti for you. Can I get you anything else?”

“Uh, more water please.” Gears quickly replied, lightly tapping the brim of the empty glass poised on the end of the table.

The waiter, without missing a beat, quickly scooped up the empty glass and placed it back on his tray and whisked it away.

“You really have your heart set on filling that diaper huh?” Vance asked, an oozing smugness in his voice.

“Well, its not exactly like I have to pay for them y’know? They’re free. Plus Mia would probably have me over my knee if I wasn’t using them to their fullest,” Gears replied, squirming a bit while thinking about the last time he had fibbed about having a full diaper. The Oatmeal incident would be an event not soon forgotten.

The two quickly went to work on their food, taking small nibbles before slurping up noodles. Gears alternating between his salad and scampi, taking one bite of one before swapping to the other. Vance, meanwhile, just descended upon the sauce spattered noodles with the speed and ferocity of a falcon homing in on prey, the subsequent slurping not unlike the shredding of innards.

“Geez Vance, were you that hungry? If you aren’t careful, you’ll get all messy,” Gears paused for a moment before a coy smile crept across his face. “Do I need to get Oso to bring you a bib?”

Vance, with his face burning bright, paused for a moment to quickly wipe away the sauce from the sides of his mouth.

“S-Shut up! I was hungry! A-And I certainly don’t need a bib! I'm a big boy!”

Gears had a moment of Déjà vu, flashbacking to when he had said the same thing to Mia when first arriving. It was only at this moment that he hadn’t mentioned to Vance that he wasn’t wholly an adult baby, merely a diaper lover with very minor tendencies. That’s when a bright flash of inspiration raced through his mind with the speed and intensity of a lightning bolt thrown by Zeus himself.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Gears began, reaching across the table and tugging Vance’s small bowl of mixed vegetables towards himself. “Why don’t you eat your vegetables?”

Vance squinted his eyes in suspicion. Those vegetables had been ordered because he couldn’t be bothered to pick any other side. A fact that he had hoped had been made obvious when he had left them untouched as he slurped noodles down.

“N-No, that’s okay. I um, don’t really like vegetables that much. You can have them though!” He nervously replied, trying to pawn them off on Gears.

“Don’t be silly, you’re a growing boy! You need vegetables to grow big and strong like me!” Gears teased, taking his spare fork, stabbing it into a piece of steamed broccoli.

Vance’s face ran pale as he stared at the piece of green bundle of leaves careening towards his face, his vapid exterior offset by the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. Only it wasn’t embarrassment, it was something else.

“T-This isn’t funny Gears! I told you I'm not a-”

“We’re both wearing very soggy diapers, but unlike you I don’t enjoy being fed from a bottle. Or playing pretend in fairy princess costumes. No, Vance, you very much _are_ a baby. Now, eat your vegetables before I ask the waiter to bring us a high-chair.” The absolute authority in Gears’ voice was in direct contrast to his usual carefree attitude, it was rare that he felt the urge to indulge his more dominant side, but he felt as though the stars had aligned tonight.

Vance sheepishly opened his mouth, not wanting to test whether Gears was bluffing about the highchair. This was, naturally, followed up by a piece of soft steamed broccoli entering his mouth. The soft, stalky texture made Vance gag a bit before closing his mouth to stop himself from hacking up noodle remnants over his date, chewing up the vegetable and swallowing, squirming in both embarrassment and arousal.

Gears, meanwhile, was delighted with the scenario. Quickly skewering a baby carrot from the bowl before repeating the process until the bowl was empty, a devilish grin on his face the entire time.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Gears asked, placing the fork down on top of the empty bowl.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Vance smarmily replied. “I thought you were submissive, what’s with the sudden change in character?”

“Well its more that it only really occurs once in a blue moon, under very certain scenarios,” Gears paused. “Like when I'm on a date with a really cute guy in diapers.”

Vance smirked a bit.

“Oddly enough I get where you’re coming from. Being submissive all the time you tend to develop a good idea of what you want, right? Makes it easier to piece together what the person is into.”

Gears, finishing the last of his food, nodded in agreement

“That’s spot on, actually. I mean, I've always had a thing for power exchange. When two people can exchange roles at will and still maintain a healthy relationship.”

“I'm guessing that doesn’t happen with Mia too often?” Vance inquired, knowing from his own experiences with Oso that Nanny Demons, usually don’t give power of any kind to their thralls. But then not all Nanny Demons wore diapers or let their thralls come and go as they pleased.

“Considering that she needs to dominate to live? Pretty sure she’d starve to death if I wanted to play the dom. Or just die of embarrassment. One of the two.” Gears replied, contemplating what Mia must’ve gone through before meeting him.

Gears quickly gathered the dishes from the meal together, setting them on the end of the table. The two had talked for what felt like ages, and yet it felt like no time had actually passed. Yet, they were already done with their meal. Which meant it was time to ask…

“So… How would you feel about continuing this date in a more… private setting?” Gears asked, waving over the waiter for the check.

“I feel like it’d be a waste to let what’s around our waists go to, well, waste.” Vance replied, wiggling a bit to give his soggy diaper a loud crinkle.

The waiter placed the bill on the table, followed closely by gathering up the dishes onto his tray.

“You guys can pay on the way out, thank for dining with us tonight!”

“Thanks my man, here’s something for you.” Gears replied, slipping a ten-dollar bill into the waiter’s apron so that he didn’t have to put down the dishes.

The two made their way towards the exit, Gears stopping at the register to pay the bill before joining Vance outside, the night air feeling particularly refreshing after all the crinkly foreplay that had just taken place.

~

The inside of Vance’s apartment was what one would expect from a stereotypical scene kid, various posters of metal bands and horror movies adorning the walls, a very drab and muted color scheme in addition to knickknacks of gothic variety.

This, of course, was to no surprise to Gears who had expected this.

“Really just killing it with the whole goth-slash-scene vibe huh?” Gears asked, admiring the décor, “Tell me, how much of your wardrobe comes from Hot Topic?”

“Har-de-har, like I’ve never heard that one before.” Vance replied, locking the door behind him, before quietly sneaking up behind Gears.

“No, seriously, this place looks like the love child of a Spencers and a H-HEY!” Gears exclaimed, feeling Vance quickly pull down on his jeans thus revealing his waterlogged diaper.

“Man, I see why Mia keeps you in such thick diapers!” Vance teased, reaching around to give Gears’ crotch a soft squeeze before doing the same to his rump, mushing his diaper against his nethers.

Gears squirmed a bit and bit his lip, crossing his arms and huffing in defiance but making absolutely no attempt to stop Vance.

Vance continued to tease him, pressing the soaked polymer Gears’ diaper against him, all of this whilst being oblivious to his own lack of underwear. Unlike Gears, Vance had a tendency to wear tighter pants. Pants not meant to be worn with something as thick as a diaper in addition to bending over or making quick movements. Movements that could lead to…

_Riiiiiip_

The sound of Vance’s pants tearing open disturbed the previous aura of intimacy, replaced with one of embarrassment. Slowly turning his head to inspect the damage he couldn’t help but blush and sweat nervously. Needless to say, Oso had a tendency dress Vance much differently than what Mia dressed Gears in.

“Is… that a pink diaper?” Gears inquired, snickering a bit as Vance staggered to his feet, trying desperately to hide the massive tear.

“N-No! Its not! I'm not some sissy princess!” Vance huffed, quickly turning around to find something to cover up the split that had formed from the tip of his zipper towards the back of his pants, however turning around would only make the situation worse.

“Oh my goooood you even have frills on your butt! That’s so cute!”

“Shut up! It is not!” Vance, in his usual rebellious tone, replied.

Gears, with pants around his legs, made his way over to Vance, getting down on his knees and tugging down the ripped pair of skinny jeans, revealing the well wet pink diaper taped around his waist.

“Tch, and you call me the baby. Look at you, massive pretty pink princess pampers.” Gears teased, replicating the tone of Vance’s taunts from earlier.

Vance panted a bit, biting his lip and feeling Gears’ eyes glued to him and his diaper, the attention giving him flashbacks to their first encounter. Only this time, Gears was unbound.

Gears wrapped his arm around Vance’s shoulder, herding him towards the black futon that Vance called his bed.

“Y’know, I still need to pay you back for what happened at the book club.” Gears said, a hint of maliciousness on his breath as he sat down, pulling down Vance with him.

Vance, during this, was continuing to sweat nervously. He wasn’t wholly sure if this is something he wanted to do.

“I-I uh… Um…” Vance stammered as Gears pulled off his ripped skinny jeans followed by taking off his own.

Gears, however, could feel this uncertainty radiate off Vance as if it were rain evaporating off hot asphalt.

“O-Oh, gosh. Vance, I'm so sorry… I got kind of ahead of myself,” Gears exclaimed, taking Vance’s hands in his own and making direct eye contact. “Vance, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You won’t hurt my feelings, and nothing will change between us. You don’t owe me anything.”

Vance, wiping his bangs out from in front of his eye, looked at Gears unobscured. He felt… Safe. The way that Oso usually made him feel but, somehow, even more so. He could feel the sincerity in Gears’ voice echo through his soul.

“I consent, Gears. I trust you. If I feel uncomfortable, Ill tell you. My safe word is unwield.” Vance replied, kissing Gears on the cheek.

Gears blushed as the smooch connected, feeling his diaper grow a bit stiff as he nudged Vance on his back, straddling his stomach and setting his diaper down on Vance’s chest.

“Nngh… god… why is this so hot?!?” Vance exclaimed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Gears continued to show off, bouncing a bit to really let Vance… soak it all in.

Gears chuckled a bit before spinning around, so that Vance had a full, clear view of his pampered rear, leaning forward so that it was merely inches from Vance’s face.

“Like what you see, you perv?” Gears teased, wiggling his butt before mushing it against Vance’s face.

“Mmmph?!?” Vance squirmed as he placed his hands on the diaper that was now smothering him, feeling it mush against his face.

“Hehe, your face makes such a comfy cushion. But I’m not stopping here…” Gears started to lean even further, placing his crotch directly over Vance’s face before nuzzling his bulging diaper.

Vance could do little at this point aside from moan and squirm beneath Gears, the moans only exciting Gears as they vibrated his diaper in the most exquisite way.

“Mmmmm Vance… You’re being such a good boy, making me feel all tingly…,” Gears moaned, grasping Vance’s thighs as he got closer to his diaper. “Maybe I should… return the favor…”

Gears nuzzled Vance’s bulge before giving it a kiss, pressing the soft, squishy garment against the padded erection. This process continued until Gears had decided that simply having Vance moan wasn’t enough, he needed… more. Without warning, he slowly started grinding his diaper against Vance’s face, his libido fueled by the foreplay that had been going on all night.

Vance, meanwhile, was making no attempt to stop Gears. Quite the opposite in fact, pulling on Gears diaper in rhythm to the grinding motorboating the padding.

“Mmmmph…” Vance moaned, feeling gears give his crotch the most delicate of attention as he continued to plant small kisses with slight licks up and down the throbbing member in between each kiss.

Moaning even louder with alternating action, Vance continued to fuel Gears’ actions, leading to a full on diapered blow job as Gears all but took the bulging pink plastic into his mouth, lightly biting to mush the diaper against Vance’s swollen member.

Gears, feeling himself began to climax, started to nibble in a more erratic pattern, gripping Vance’s calves with a very slight intensity, continuing to grind his diaper into Vance’s face as he moaned. 

“V-Vance I-I'm… I'm so close…” Gears, briefly removing his mouth from Vance’s crotch said, knowing full well that Vance was just as, if not closer to finishing.

Almost in unison, the two felt the other start to cum. Gears collapsing on Vance, and Vance going limp as the two huffed and panted, soaked in sweat.

Gears removed his crotch from atop Vance’s face, spinning back around before splaying himself out beside him. He wrapped his arms around Vance, lightly spooning him as the two cuddled in a haze of hormones.

“Vance… Thank you.” Gears said, softly, closing his eyes as he pressed his diaper against Vance’s waist.

“Mmm, what for?”

“Just… being you.” Gears replied.


End file.
